My soul poured out to you
by Weirdly-Attractive
Summary: You ran away from the part and are hiding out at Waterfall. Grillby comes to check on you and wants to talk. What happens when two souls are poured out to each other?
My Soul Poured Out To You |Grillby X |abused|Reader

By: Rachel Mac

I ran my fingers through the water. It was nice. It was cool but not cold. I sighed and I hugged my knees to my chest. The underground was small but Waterfall was a little more private. It was so calming and peaceful here. Unlike what had just happened.

I put my head between my knees and rocked a bit. I was still shaking on the inside. I was a little embarrassed but I was mostly afraid. I was afraid of what my new friends are thinking about me and afraid of the memories. I still had nightmares even though I have been living peacefully in the Underground for over three years.

I shook my head and stood up. I started walking towards Undyne's house. I knew she wasn't home, she was at Sans and Papyrus' house. They were having a party. That's where it happened. It was raining so I wrapped my arms around myself feeling the rain soaking through my sweater.

"(Y/N)!"

I froze, but slowly turned around. There was Grillby briskly walking up the path towards me. He was wearing his work uniform black dress pants, white button up shirt with a black vest. He had put on a long black trench coat and was holding an umbrella over his head.

"Grillby? What are you doing here? It's not safe for you to be out here!" I was shocked that he had come to Waterfall considering that he is a fire monster and it literally was a death sentence for him.

"The same could be said for you." Grillby had always been caring and sweet but he almost sounded angry with me.

"I've been through here before. I'm fine. I'm not made of fire." He was standing right in front of me with the umbrella over both of us now. I was worried about Grillby being in Waterfall especially in the rain. "Come on. Undyne's house is just up a head. She wouldn't mind if we stayed there until the rain stops."

Grillby sighed but obliged and we started walking in silence. I could feel his gaze but I refused to look at him. A small shiver went up my back.

"When we get to Undyne's I'll make you some tea." Grillby put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I couldn't feel his heat as much because of his coat but I did feel warmer. "Then you're going to tell me what happened back there."

I felt Grillby squeeze my shoulder reassuringly. He wasn't going to let me get out of this. I sighed I knew I would have to talk about it at some point.

"Only if it's Golden Flower tea." I say timidly looking up to see Grillby smiling and nodding his head.

We were in from of Undyne's house and Grillby took his arm off of me and held the door open. He was such a gentleman. I stepped inside and took off my shoes and my soaking wet sweater. I was glad that I had an undershirt on because I would have hated having to have an uncomfortable conversation in an uncomfortable sweater.

Grillby took off his coat and put away his umbrella and went to the kitchen to start making the tea. I just sat at the table. I was playing it over in my mind again. I freaked out and now I have to explain why to all of my friends down here. I had to explain why I fell down here.

Suddenly there was a cup of tea in front of me and a warm hand on my back. I looked up to see Grillby smiling at me. He then sat down next to me with his own cup of…liquid fire? I had seen many unbelievable things since being in the Underground but I was never any less surprised.

"Thank you." I mutter as I took a sip from my cup. Golden Flower tea had been a favorite of mine since the first time I had it with Undyne. Even though the first time we hung out could have gone better; we ended up burning her house down and she stayed with the skeleton brothers until it was rebuilt.

Grillby just watched me patiently. He would sip on his drink but was waiting for an explanation for my outburst at the party. I had drank about half my tea now. I figured the waiting period was over; I owned him an explanation. Especially considering he risked his life to come see if I was okay.

I took in a deep breath and sighed. I looked up to Grillby and opened my mouth to talk but Grillby started first.

"They wanted to come, the others. All of them. But they were all too drunk and they didn't know where they would even start looking." He took a sip from his cup. "I thought you would be in Waterfall. You always seem to be here. Every time you come into my restaurant you're always talking about something new you found, or a cool thing you've done here."

Grillby turned his chair so he was facing directly towards me. "I picked up that this was where you went when you needed to get away. You also really seem to like the water." Wow… Grillby seemed to notice a lot about me. He was a very perceptive monster.

"(Y/n), I care about you. We all care about you." He leaned forward resting his elbows on his legs. "Can you please tell me what happened?" He sounded concerned and he looked as if he wanted to move but stayed right where he was.

I turned my head away from him. Tears were welling up and I didn't want him to see. I took a deep breath and turned back to drink my tea. I put it down and looked at Grillby.

"I'm not allergic to alcohol…I said that so Undyne would stop pestering me about not drinking." Grillby just sat there patiently waiting for me to continue. Being a fire monster he wasn't able to drink alcohol. He would always catch the drink on fire and it would quickly evaporate, not that he minded. He saw how others acted when they had been drinking and didn't want to make a fool of himself.

I let out a nervous laugh. "Well the age old question will finally be answered tonight." Grillby leaned back and gave me what I thought was a questioning look. "The reason that I freaked out and the reason that I'm here…they are sort of the same." I looked down at my tea quickly picking it up and drinking from it. I could see the shock on his face with my peripheral vision.

I took a deep breath thinking where to start. "All my life I have been scared. Scared of my dad. I have no good memories of him." I still wasn't looking at Grillby. I took finished off my tea and just stared at it. "He was never a nice man. He would hit me, he called me worthless among a number of other terrible things." My voice was getting shaky and my eyes were filled with tears just starting to gather together and trail down my face.

I felt Grillby put his hand on my arm. I looked over to him wiping the tear from my face. His flame wasn't as bright it seemed. He seemed sad. "And that's how I ended up here." I gestured around me with my free arm. "I hated being around him, but he never paid much attention to me anyways. Only when he was angry, or thought I did something wrong, or when he was drunk."

I could see the lightbulb go off it Grillby's head as everything seemed to start to make sense. He didn't say anything though. He was always very quiet, but he did move his chair so it was closer to mine and put one hand on my back to rub it comfortingly and the other was on my arm. I was suddenly surrounded by warmth. It made me feel safe.

I took a shaky breath in as I continued my story. "It had been one night…he had been drinking and was drunk. I could smell it on his breath. The smell makes me gag. I can't even remember why but he was furious with me. He hit me. Hard." I close my eyes at the memory trying to keep the tears away. I felt Grillby pull me into him. He felt warmer than usual.

"He didn't stop after one. He hit me several more times. My older brother didn't live at home anymore. There was no one there to protect me."

I sat there tears slowly leaking down my face. I held on to the front of Grillby's shirt not wanting him to see my face. "I ran. I ran away. I wasn't looking where I was going. I was checking to see if he was following me and… I fell. When Toriel found me…it wasn't the fall that and hurt me." I couldn't hold it back anymore I was sobbing.

Grillby still hadn't said anything but his hug was reassuring. He pulled me into his lap and just started rocking me. "Sshhh. It's okay. I've got you now. I won't let _anyone_ hurt you." He whispered that in my ear until I had calmed down. I felt like a child. He just held me close to him.

I was glad to be able to hide my face. Grillby to the rescue again. He always seemed to know just what to do or say to make me feel better. He was stroking my hair now and I almost wanted to go to sleep. I was emotionally exhausted and his warmth and comfort was lulling me to sleep.

Grillby's voice brought me out of my lull. "Is that why you ran away from the party?" He sat back to look at me. I looked down at my lap. I wasn't ready to face him.

"I…*sigh* I could smell the alcohol on Sans' breath. It just reminded me of my dad… of that night. I just saw his hand go up. I had a flash back and… and I ran. I knew Sans wasn't going to hurt me. I didn't even think I just reacted and started running. Ha. I'm really good at it." I looked up to Grillby. I wasn't sure what was on his face. It was a mix of sadness and understanding. A small smile crept on my face. "I never expected you to come after me. I knew everyone else was too drunk to come after me."

"Of course I'd come after you. I always will." He pulled me into another hug. I hugged him back this time. I thought I heard him whisper, "You're my girl." I froze.

"What?" I pulled back to look at him. It looked as if he was blushing with dark red coloring on either side of his mouth. Grillby looked down sheepishly.

"Oh? … You weren't supposed to hear that."

"What did you say Grillby?" I wasn't letting him back out just like he wouldn't let me.

"I… Well… I…" He was flustered. He put one arm underneath my legs and the other around my back as he stood up. I let out an "Eeep" as he picked me up. I threw my arms around his neck to keep myself from falling.

"What was that for?" I looked at him wondering why he stood up so abruptly.

"We should probably go. The others are probably very worried."

"They are also probably very drunk. We're not leaving until you tell me." I was so determined to get him to talk to me. Grillby tried to put me down but I wouldn't stand. He let go of my legs and put both his hands on my waist gently pushing me back. I still hand my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Come on, (y/n). We need to get going."

"Not until you tell me!" He stood up straight and I was hanging by his neck. He had given up trying to push me off. He had one hand on his hip and the other on his forehead. A sign that he was slightly annoyed.

"Can't I tell you later?" He was trying to bargain with me.

"Nope!" I was acting like a child but I didn't care. Grillby always had a calm demeanor and it was funny to see him out of his normal character.

He smirked. Uh oh! I'm in for a bad time. "You asked for it." Grillby then picked me up and sat down in his chair. He held me close with one arm wrapped tightly around me and the other started to poke at my sides to tickle me.

I laughed until I snorted causing Grillby to laugh as well. When we had both stopped laughing I looked at him. He was smiling and looking straight back at me. I then felt his hand come up to my face and caressed my cheek. I leaned into it. I loved to feel warm.

"You're amazing, (y/n)." I felt a small blush come to my cheeks. "I like it when you laugh. It's so cute." I sat up and looked at him. He thought I was cute?

He just smiled at me and pulled me close to him. "You make me feel warm. Which is a hard thing to do since I'm made of fire." Grillby chuckled to himself. "If I'm being honest with you… I never want to let you go." I felt him nuzzle into my neck and hold me a little tighter. So he did think I was cute.

I pushed back away from him. He looked at me concerned. "I… don't know what to say." I looked back at my lap again. "I _never_ thought this would happen."

"What? A _monster_ liking a _human_?" He emphasized the species. He sounded hurt.

"No. I never thought that anyone could ever like me." I looked back at Grillby. He looked hurt but the kind of hurt you feel for someone else. "I always thought that I was just a little too broken. That I had a little too much baggage, too many triggers that would make me freak out…like tonight. *sigh* I never thought that I would me someone as nice and caring as you."

I put my hand up to his face. I smiled at him. He put his hand up to mine. We were just sitting there when I felt the familiar sense of my soul leaving my body. Out in front of me was a little red heart. I noticed that Grillby looked confused. I then saw his soul come out of his body. His was slightly larger than mine and it was a very pretty light orange, almost a peachy color.

Grillby's face then turned to shock and looked at me happily.

"What's happening?" I asked looking at our souls start to move closer to one another.

"This is something that rarely happens." He was watching the souls with awe. "It's something that only happens when two souls are poured out to each other. It shows that there is nothing that they keep from each other."

I looked as the souls came together and there was a small burst of light as they made one heart. It took on a rose color.

"But…" I looked up at him I was a little worried. But what? Do I not get my soul back? "That usually means that they are soul mates." Grillby was blushing again, but his smile was wide.

I couldn't help but laugh. This was all so surreal. I expected any day to wake up in the hospital and having to try to figure out how to explain to the doctors what happened without getting another beating.

I rested my head on Grillby's chest. I was content even happy. If this was real, I could see myself loving Grillby. He already took such good care of me.

" _I heard that."_ It was Grillby's voice but he hadn't said anything. I looked up at him startled.

He laughed and looked at me. "When souls become linked," he nodded towards the heart still in front of us, "they become a part of one another. Which means I know what you are thinking and feeling."

My jaw dropped. "All the time?" He shook his head yes his smile still on his face.

"Wow… doesn't that get confusing?"

"Not really." He was looking at me and holding me close.

" _Can I kiss you?"_ Grillby's voice was in my head again. I smiled.

" _I mean we are soul mates."_ I thought as I leaned up towards him. He leaned down towards me putting a hand to my face.

It was a sweet kiss that lasted for several seconds. I felted loved. I looked into his eyes before I looked back to the heart of our combined souls.

"Umm… so how do I get my soul back?" I asked blushing a bit as I looked towards Grillby.

He smiled and started to get up picking me up off his lap. Slowly the heart started to divide into two parts. One came back to me and the other went into Grillby's chest.

We quietly cleaned our dishes and got ready to go back out.

" _That's not going to happen every time is it?"_ I thought. I was enjoying the silence. Grillby had put on his coat and walked over to me.

" _Probably not."_ He put hand on my chin as he kissed me again. I felt my soul flutter inside of me.

Grillby picked up his umbrella and opened it as we walked out. It had stopped raining but it could start again at any moment. I took his hand in mine.

" _I love you."_ I thought for a moment forgetting that he could now heard my thoughts.

" _That was fast."_ My face was immediately bright red. Oops. Grillby just chuckled. " _I love you too!" "_ And I have for a while." He said the last part out loud stopping to look at me. I just smiled at him.

I felt how much he loved me and knew it to be true. I felt complete happiness. Without any more words we started walking back to Snowdin.

" _Well this is going to be an interesting to explain to everyone else."_

Grillby smiled. " _Yes it will be. But that can wait until tomorrow. Tonight you're staying with me."_ He looked over at me. " _I told you I don't plan on ever letting you go. Prepare for things to get_ _ **hot**_ _because I'm a cuddle_ _**monster**_ _."_ He laughed to himself a bit.

I smiled as we started crossing into the mist that lead to Snowdin. " _You've been spending too much time with Sans."_

We walked past Sans and Papyrus' house. Looks like either the party has died down or everyone had passed out. We continued walking until we got to Grillby's place. We walked up the back stairs to his apartment.

He let go of my hand to open the door. I walked through as he closed and locked the door behind me. It was small and cozy little place with a kitchen to the left, a living room with a T.V. and a couch, and a door to the right I only assumed was the bedroom.

I was standing there looking around when I yawed realizing how tired I actually was. Before I knew it, Grillby had picked me up and was carrying me off to the right. He gently placed me on the bed quickly crawling in to cuddle up next to me.

I laughed. "You weren't lying about being a cuddle monster where you?"

He put his arms around me and squeezed as he nuzzled into my neck. "Nope."

I kissed his forehead. " _Goodnight, Grillby."_

" _Goodnight, love."_


End file.
